


Prove

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhanger, Logan Angst, Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morally ambigous Deceit, Thoughts of death, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Summary: Logan has started to notice a pattern among the others, and unfortunately comes to a startling discovery about not only them..but their resident snake as well.Warnings: Depression, thoughts of death, angst, knife (it’s not used don’t worry), morally ambiguous Deceit, and cliff hanger.





	Prove

 

 

 

 

Logan only registered the glasses leaving his hand in a crunched up pile of plastic and broken glass as soon as the sound of those very same materials slammed against his wall where the massive poster depicting the elemental table had hung for almost ten years. He registered that sound almost as soon as he registered the boiling heat that scorched itself under his skin, that scorched him so badly that as he looked upon the blurry outlines of his room, looking for the twisted ruined pair of glasses he had just been wearing. And looking at the items in his room, none of them in perfect focus a growl welled up in his throat, a volatile noise that sounded like it had come from a beast rather than the person who was standing among the wreckage of his perfectly immaculate room. Everything was in perfect pristine condition, aside from his glasses that had just tossed away like it had meant less than nothing at all.

Everything was perfect.

And Logan hated it all more than he had ever hated anything in his entire life.

Before he even realized it, his knees that had been wobbling precariously for the past few minutes gave out, forcing him to take a seat on his perfectly made bed. Even as the rush of emotions swept through him like a hurricane wrecking everything in its wake, Logan felt his insides buzz with an exhausting energy that left him feeling both eager to do something..but also far too fatigued to even think about completing something.

Of course. He wanted to weep, as the rage had run its course, looking back on everything now he could almost see how everything had fallen into place. Of course they didn’t want him around, of course, they didn’t want to play their stupid courtroom games with him, of course.

Of course. Of course. Of course.

He wasn’t fun enough.

He wasn’t interesting enough.

He wasn’t worthy enough.

He just wasn’t...good enough.

Even the strongest of facts would falter, in the face of those who wished to live in a fantasy world.

He had been foolish to not see it before, to blind himself to the truth of those who he had called his friends, his best friends even. What he did was his job, they were only humoring him because of that, they..they didn’t care, did they? If proposed they’d just leave him in the dust, again and again, benched and on the sidelines because of the pure and simple fact that he..because he honestly wasn’t good enough for them. He never would be.

Pain prickled along his palms as salt stung his eyes.

Fine.

“Fine,” Logan hissed out, that one word becoming strangled on his tongue as his shoulders hunched forward in a display of pure and honest defeat, his eyes burned in tandem with the pain of his nails digging into the palms of his hands. The raw burning emotions that had swept through him just mere moments ago were almost immediately replaced with a deep drowning sadness that threatened to pull him under, to kill him in every shape and form. “Fine then, if they don’t want to then..then…” Logan had to swallow to get the rest of his words out, “Then I’m most certainly not going to force them to continue this charade of a partnership between us, there’s no point in..in beating a dead horse as Roman would say. No point at all.”

Opening his eyes Logan gazed down to his hands as he finally unclenched them, four crescent shapes of deep gutless red greeted him like smirking grins. Truth be told though...it didn’t bother him all that much now that the initial pain was out of the way, he could have spent hours just looking down at the marks on his palms and he wouldn’t have known.

At least not until he was snapped out of his daze by the sounds outside of his room.

It was laughter, pure joyful laughter that could have only belonged to someone that wasn’t heartless and soulless like himself. Patton’s laugh was unmistakable, it carried a light childish light with it that had always washed away their concerns and fears. It was shortly followed by a deep laugh, the kind of laugh that always sounded like it had come from deep inside, the kind of laugh that make even the shiest people want to dance. It made something deep inside of him ache, it made him want to stand on his weak legs just to see what they were celebrating.

His answer though was soon given, as the rarest shriek of laughter filled the air.

They were all having a fantastic time, ignoring the way that Deceit had so tightly worked them up, ignoring how Roman had swung slight after slight against Logan, ignoring..him.

Of course.

Of course, he wasn’t important enough to be remembered.

They had all cuddled Patton the night that Deceit had taken his form. They had all crammed themselves onto the sofa watching every animated movie that had even the slightest happy ending to it, all because they didn’t want to leave Patton alone after such a thing. They stacked snack after snack on the coffee table and eaten until their stomachs collectively ached, they’d all fallen asleep together. With Virgil curled up right as his head rested comfortably on Patton’s soft stomach, Roman resting his head on Patton’s shoulder and his feet on Logan’s lap as they had all slept the night away.

Where was that for him? Did they..did they just not care enough to even pretend to love him anymore? Did they just not care enough to knock even once to see how he was fairing after being consistently brushed off after he had wanted to help them during the trail? Did they not love him anymore?

Or…

A sickening feeling twisted Logan’s gut a patch of thorny roses twisting ruthlessly into his flesh.

Were they waiting for the day that he would just stop trying? Were they waiting for the day that he would become formless, a mere presence in Thomas’ mind, no longer there to bother them with his useless trivial facts about space and the earth around them? That had to have been it, right? They were waiting for the day that he finally kicked the bucket, before they could finally be hap-

“You know,” That familiar sly and buttery smooth voice shattered the nerve-wracking silence of Logan’s soon, “Usually it’s just so fun to watch you all lie to yourselves, this is however where I draw the line.”

Snapping his head up in the direction of the said intruder, Logan felt his mouth go cotton dry as Deceit stood there, casually swiping the broken frames of Logan’s glasses into the trashcan right by his desk. He looked entirely unperturbed for someone who was wearing a black muscle shirt and impossibly bright yellow track pants with his bare feet tapping insistently against Logan’s sparkling wooden floors. Just the very presence of Deceit made the atmosphere of Logan’s room seem just the slightest bit off, the air seemed a little warmer, Deceit himself a little bit more casual, and Logan..that much more of a wreck.

The dishonest side strode forward as he tucked his hands behind his back, “You know, I normally don’t make house calls. But you’re an exception today.” He smoothly drawled, dragging his gloved finger over the shiny smoothness of Logan’s wooden nightstand, his bi-colored eyes darted appreciatively all over the logical side’s room. As if the mere fact that he was standing there was something to be regarded with pure shock and aww, and really...Logan couldn’t argue with that.

For a solid minute, there was nothing but silence as the logical side’s eyes locked onto Deceit, his mouth opened a few times, before closing in a muted silence that only stretched thin between them.

In all honesty, he really didn’t know what he was supposed to say, or how he could defend the state of himself let alone his glasses that had chucked at the wall like they were nothing more than a bouncy stress ball.

So he remained silent as Deceit strolled closer to the bed a soft but acknowledging hum filling the silence that had been thick enough to cut with a knife. His nerves practically fried themselves alive as soon as Deceit flopped onto the bed beside him, and his heart galloped wildly in his chest as the dishonest side laid his hand onto his shoulder. Every move made by the other side seemed so careless and carefree, to the point where it almost seemed like it was done both on a whim but was incredibly calculated all at once.

Needless to say, it was terrifying.

But even so, it took a moment before the dishonest side ever said a word. “You think they don’t care about you,” It was the scorching blunt honest truth, but that didn’t make it any better. It certainly didn’t make it any better when Deceit went on either. “You think that your life is just a stepping stone to their greater happiness, that you’re just getting in the way, that they could care less about you, and that..they’ll be happy once you’re gone. That-”

Every word felt like the jab of spear right through his metaphorical heart, if he even had one at this point. “Is there a point to this consultation that we’re having, or is its only purpose to heighten by feelings of acute depression your only goal at this very moment?” The words came out as sharp as ever, and that most likely would have been the end of it had his eyes not been watering so pathetically. The tears that he had once gotten through were back, with every word spoken by Deceit a new layer of truth fell over him as he felt the hand that had been gripping his shoulder tighten.

A slow and sly smile curled onto Deceit’s face, the kind of smile that one would most accurately associate the devil with.

But Deceit wasn’t the devil, and he wasn’t a fool being tricked into a bargain.

And even so, that sweet innocent smile seemed to linger as Deceit’s clever fingers kneaded the tensed muscles of his shoulder, before he could discern whether or not Deceit’s scales were more green or yellow the harsh glint of something metallic dragged his attention away from Deceit’s face. Looking down at it he felt his metaphorical heart drop into his metaphorical stomach, his mouth felt so dry that he could barely even swallow as he audibly gulped at what the dishonest side held so carelessly and so openly in his hand. He held it as if it were more of an offering than anything, as if it was all on Logan to decide whether or not he wanted to take it.

That sweet and simple smile that more like a lover looking at another lover remained on Deceit’s lips, as he held the knife on the palm of his hand. It glinted horribly, but beautifully all at once.

“Would you like to be proven wrong?”


End file.
